lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Special Arts
How to sort weapon arts? should it sort by alphabetical order or the current order which is sorted by non weapon weapon art, unique weapon weapon art, normal weapon art by alphabetical order, followed by 2 weapon arts that only can be learned with one weapon (the 2 imperial weapon), and finally 3 weapon arts thats not in the japanese guide but founded on gamefaqs. Also table might look crowded atm, but description can to go individual page later on. Sarmu 00:25, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Proper names Can people double check the names for spelling and if a space should included in the middle or if ' should be added etc Sarmu 20:07, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ::Differences with the guide: ::Bel'kwinith's Fury (extra ') ::Schiavona (different spelling) ::Amphisbaena (ea - ae) ::Water Hazard (z) ::Nethershield (one word) ::Blade Break (two words) ::It's possible the guide is wrong on some of them, it hasn't exactly been reliable with the formation data. ::Ferret37 20:37, 15 February 2009 (UTC). thanks all fixed now Also for Yuniver WA, is it Royal Range or Royal Rage? Sarmu 21:20, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ::Rage, according to the guide. ::Ferret37 21:27, 15 February 2009 (UTC). AP cost in PC version I was wondering, how should the page be altered to reflect the AP costs for special arts in the PC version? For example, Gae Bolg is 80 AP in the PC version, Omnistrike and Ex Machine also have an AP cost, but I can't remember those off the top of my head. - Hakker 19:40, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Adding a column is easy enough, but before we go ahead and do that, are you certain that the AP cost is associated with the art in question and not the result of other union members using arts in the same turn? I don't know about the PC version, but it would be an easy mistake to make on the Xbox version. Ferret37 19:53, 29 March 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure for the unique arts at least, that it cost AP. Also I believe skills like blackout cost more AP as well Sarmu 20:17, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Omnistrike is 40 AP for Rush, I don't know if the cost is different for Irina. It's probably 40 APs for "small remnants" and 80 for bigger attacks Ste87 20:28, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, I've added columns to Unique Arts and Conjurations. The 40/80 cost split suggested does sound logical and sensible, but if there's one thing this game has taught me, it's that the designers weren't logical or sensible... Ferret37 20:42, 29 March 2009 (UTC) I am very certain that it was indeed the skill itself, as Gae Bolg is always the only attack to be launched by a union. This also seems to make it easier to guess when a special attack will occur. The small vertical bar next to HP and AP needs to be full, and you need the required AP, I've never seen both of those things get achieved and an attack not pop up. I don't have any of the other remnant attacks yet, so I'll have to get back to you on Beowulf and such... - Hakker 21:19, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, you're right, I was thinking of weapon arts. Unique arts and conjurations are, as you say, always a single move for the whole union. They also show up a lot when the morale bar (the small vertical one) is running very low as well as when it's very high. Keep the research going, there are spaces for you to fill in now! Ferret37 21:33, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :You mean conjurations and summons. Unique arts are very well accompanied by other attacks. - Merthos 07:54, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Corrected the AP cost for Rush's Omnistrike, as well as adding the cost for Talisman's Gift, Hundred Flowers and Ex Machina. On a slightly unrelated note, I discovered that Hundred Flowers is given as a reward for 'The Fated One' in PC version, and edited the quest and skill page to reflect that change. Anything else I can do to help with pointing out the differences between PC and Xbox version? - Showoffmob 04:26, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Any help is welcome, just edit the page if you see fit, if it's something not easily changed, can just posted on talk page. Also you can note down changed on Difference between Xbox360 and PC version and we can organize that page later Sarmu 04:33, 30 March 2009 (UTC) : Lugh's Revenge costs 50 AP. But is it worth adding a new column unless we're sure the other weapon arts got changed in terms of AP cost? It'll need to go in somewhere, but let's wait and see if it's changed because it acts like a Unique Art, or if other WAs have changed too. Ferret37 22:49, 31 March 2009 (UTC) On the PC David has just learnt (and used) the weapon art Cerulean Rain using the weapon Superlative Bluesteel. The AP cost of this is 135. This is at BR136. Kadven 13:07, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Are the Weapon art AP costs in table for XBOX version? If yes, then should we add a column for PC? Cause Heaven's Door on PC is 120 and not 82. And as the above post says Cerulean Rain is 135 insted of 90. Spike225 11 May 2009 The Seven unique arts Each member of the Seven has a unique art when recruited on the pc version of The Last Remnant. Should I just add 7 more lines and cram em in there, or what? Yea, just add them in, each unique arts should have a line Sarmu 01:30, 3 April 2009 (UTC) : Alright, shoved em all in there, now it looks huge, and I still have to get the skills to come up in combat to see just who they target... Actually, now that I think about it, Galaxy and Twin Snowpetal might be battlefield, not just all unions targeted, unless there's no difference between those according to the wiki? - showoffmob 08:41, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Weapon arts Не знаю как на XBOX, но на PC Weapon arts могут выучить и использовать не только лидеры, а любой персонаж. Regarding weapon arts in the PC version, I'm wondering if only union leaders are allowed to use them. I have never seen Torgal use Lugh's or Pagus use Megalore, despite having gained ~60BR since they first learned it (i.e. a ton of battles). Similarly, for Unique Arts, I only see union leaders use them. Hundred Flowers never came up until I moved Emmy into union leader. Dual Snowpetal came up with Khrynia in other positions, but with Irina as union leader. :They do at least on the XBOX. My tank union - Rush (leader), Torgal and Blocter - gets quite often Lugh's Revenge or Cerulean Rain. Even more often than Rush's arts, but that's maybe because he is a Warlock. - Merthos 20:01, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :They do on PC also. Got the option "Finish'em of with weapon arts" today. This meant that David used Cerulean Rain, who is on fourth place in my union. True, i never saw Lugh's Revenge/Bel'kwinith's Fury before i moved them to leader position. Maybe there is a difference between WA for remnant weapons and normal weapons on PC? Spike225 2009.05.10. I was wondering if some weapon arts have some special requirement (or BR requirement) to learn them? (PC version) Cause i have Jager as leader with Schiavona since ~BR66 and atm im BR93 and no weapon art yet. (Rush with Nightbloom since ~BR76 or so and no Snowpetal either). On the other side Duke of Ghor got his art in a few BRs without being leader. Any info or idea regarding this? WA and Wield Styles? (PC) UPDATE: I've left an updated version of this on my talk page. I'll be notified quicker if you leave any data/messages there. - Corban1177 17:18, 11 May 2009 (UTC) UPDATE 2: Changed the tables on the main page. Updated the WA description/learning based on Mikeyakame's tests below. Apologies to anyone offended by the hack-work table sub-titles (I couldn't figure out a way to make the template give me a good looking title row above the header row). Apologies to Mikeyakame if I accidentally undid some of your edits. I tried to incorporate what you added, but I might have missed something (we were editing at the same time). Data on wield styles/testing data is detailed on my talk page. Feel free to add/correct/modify. - Corban1177 08:37, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::I ain't far on weapon arts yet, but some info i got so far: Have Jager with Schiavona til Fleche Combat art, no WA yet. Duke of Ghor got his WA after a few BR fighting, he has Cyclone & Rift Cleaver combat art. So maybe you need the specific wield style to the SS Rank arts (S Rank for sovani styles). Will see when Jager gets Heaven Pierce combat art. Spike225 :::Got Schiavona WA with Jager today. BR 105. Had combat arts til Nimble Fléche III. Spike225 Im playing the PC version and i have some things i can confirm to you: only leaders can use specials arts and weapon arts; I had Rush use Frostblade but he was using 2handed and didnt learn Snowblind, so ive change him recently to Power Grip i will update if he gets it, on the same topic Irina had Nightbloom for a long but was Power Gripping and still havent got Snowpetal so i changed to One Handed too after reading this, so lets see if she learns it now; Torgal just recently had Halphas Dominus and Hawkarang just appeared on the arts menu but i havent seen him use ever, im using quad wield dont know if its because of that, i can confirm too that Hawkarang costs 120ap on the PC. If theres anything u guys want me to check on Pc version just say it Queued unique arts bonus against bosses I have posted a note in the Fallen talk page saying that queued unique arts cause all enemy attacks preceeding it in the action queue to miss. Not only so, but I recall AoE attacks did not affect surrounding unions either (though I'm not absolutely positive about this). I've just killed an overdriven observer in PC hard mode, BR 68, thanks to unique arts. I used omnistrike and bel'quinith. The observer acted before Bel'quinith Fury in the queue. He missed all 5 attacks, including 4 AoE arts. However, I think I've had unions taken down with unique arts in the queue, but it took place against common mobs. can someone confirm this? Fedejico 16:53, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Yes, they dodge very well until the unique / special art is used. Fairly sure for unit and union arts, but not about AoE though, esp. when used against another union. - Merthos 17:03, 2 May 2009 (UTC) As far as i noticed: apart from a few certain attacks (curse for example - Overdriven Overseer cursed the union and Torgal with WA got KO-d before using the art), they dogde everything til the unique or weapon art is used. As for AoE: regardless which one is targeted, the union with the art will dodge it, the other unions can get damaged. (Like X-ray vision on other union can dmg that union but those from the union with the art will dodge it) on PC. Spike225 Noticed when fighting the White Conqueror that Unique arts seemed to always protect up until used with the exception of Rush's Talisman's Gift. Funny really since attacking unique arts seem to protect the union but the defending unique art did not. Didn't get the opportunity to use Rush's Soulshield art so don't know if this is the same. Kadven 21:03, 3 May 2009 (UTC) It would seem that certain effects, such as curse or bewitch, can still strike the union. In some cases I've had my union cursed while Hundred Flowers was placed in the queue, and Emmy got knocked down by the curse when her turn came. Against some foes such as overdriven observers, it is possible to keep a chain of unique arts until the foe goes down. In particular, I had Emmy link 3 or 4 hundred flowers. The union's morale bar (the one near the union's status display) got refilled by the damage Emmy was doing each turn; since the unique art seems to have low priority, the observer somehow acted first and missed all its 5 attacks turn after turn, until Emmy finally took it down. It is important that no other union attacks; otherwise, the foe might use some morale-lowering art that affects all unions, use some AoE art, etc. The chain won't work against enemies that have extra AoE attacks (like the Fallen's EoT arcanas), since taking any damage will lower the union's morale bar, but against Milton or the observers it's a aolid technique. Fedejico 22:07, 3 May 2009 (UTC) At the very least, Irina's Omnistrike can activate regardless of union morale. While trying to beat The Fallen, I found that so long as whatever union Irina is leading was in the flashing red and had enough AP, I'd get the option for Omnistrike. Having low union morale usually means it won't do an exceptional amount of damage (though I've gotten a few 100k+ hits on empty morale), but it has no effect on how often the art activates. I assume this is the same for Emmy's Hundred Flowers, but haven't tried it out. Those two are the only low-hp arts I've seen though. AvatarAndy 00:49, 5 May 2009 (UTC) I suppose that all unique and special arts can be used on both high and low union morale. Current HP may have an influence, it seems to trigger more often when both morale and HP are low. I've seen Rush, Torgal, David and Emmy using their arts that way. - Merthos 08:16, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : This is what I experienced also. Fedejico 12:39, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Weapon Arts Cerulean Rain :- Can be learnt one-handed, David has it for me with Enchanted Bluesteel one hand, Superlative Targe other. Hawkarang:- Same as above, Rush with Shielding Hawkwind one hand, Enchanted Soulshield other. AoE Remnant Weapon arts such as Zeal's Virtue (Obsidian), Megalore (Heartache) only trigger when there is a minimum amount of unions present on the field, usually 5+. All purple weapons WA's can be triggered by any unit in the union with morale only playing a small part rather having necessary AP requirement for the command chain. All blue weapons (Remnant) WA's must be triggered by union leader. Seems Weapon Arts have a minimum combat arts requirement the party member must meet before they are learnt depending on the modifier of the weapon. IE Superlative (Mighty Maul/Pierce/Etc) has lower requirements than Enchanted/Shielding/Parrying/Aura (Godly Maul/Pierce/etc) I've found I need at least all Combat Arts spare the SS weapon specific art to learn a Weapon Art, and more importantly if using a Godly modifier for the weapon the requirements seem to be Mighty/Nimble on the A (weapon specific, ie mace/spear/etc) / S combat art, with the A combat art at least Nimble/Mighty II. Remnant weapons seem to behave the same, where a Mighty xxx doesnt require the A/S combat art to be modified for speed or strength, but a Godly does. Mikeyakame 15:29, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Some questions I would like to get some feedback on some WAs on specific characters. Since some added a few characters to a certain WA, but none of the character pages or talk pages reflect these. Such as: Hinnah can learn Snowpetal with Nightbloom. Well, i have Hinnah on combat route and she doesnt asks for Nightbloom. She does on balance or mystic route? Or she will learn it with her own weapon? In that case her weapon needs to be added here. Souldshield is learnable with David, Hannah, Hinnah. So far there is no indication in any of David's routes that he will upgrage to Soulshield. Does he? Can he learn it with a different shield? Is it on Xbox or PC or both? Hannah and Hinnah dont have any shields at start. There is no 'weapons wanted' on their character pages either. Do they ask for soulshield if u make one? Is it specific to a route? They certainly dont ask for Elite's Kiteshield (which is 2 upgrades below soulshield) with Hinnah on combat and Hannah on balance route. So could anyone please specify how they got this WA? And also add it to that character's page? If noone can, then im not certain that these should remain in the table. Spike225 9:19, 13 May 2009 (CET) *I suspect (haven't confirmed) that you can get Hinnah to ask for a Nightbloom Artis/Virtutis if you haven't upgraded her starting weapon (similar to the way it works for Young and Frostblade). Likewise, it's possible that people who've had David could have given him a Soulshield variant by crafting it, but I haven't confirmed this. I'm deleting the entry for Hannah and Hinnah, as obviously whoever learned it this way was using the inventory tweak. - Corban1177 17:04, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, could be. So far i tried to give her Nightbloom, but only Irina and Emmy asks for it. Im gonna try to upgrade it, see what happens. Spike225 21:05, 13 May 2009 (CET) ::Confirmed. Hinnah asked for Nightbloom Artis and got Snowpetal. Thanks Corban1177. Hopefully someone can confirm David's soulshield. I have a Soulshield (not WA lvl yet). He hasnt asked yet. Spike225 10:04, 13 May 2009 (CET) Prerequisites for Weapon Arts. As I suspected I can confirm without a doubt the pre-reqs for learning weapon arts with Purple weapons. Should I make an edit to the main page detailing this? There is two Base combat arts/weapon specific combat art requirements to learn weapon specific Weapon Art, depending on the customization level of the weapon, wherein the requirements are substantially higher for physical/mystic customization of the weapon. Once these pre-requisite combat arts are met, the weapon art will be learnt when the usage of the weapon specific combat art is high enough. Superlative/Optimal Customization * Have Mighty modifiers, Ie. Mighty Maul/Mighty Bludgeon/Mighty Pierce/Mighty Slash * Requires all base combat arts for the wield style to be at least learnt to level III * Requires first Weapon specific combat art to be learnt, if there is a second Weapon specific art learning it seems to help. ie Hyper Hammer (mace specific combat art) * Requires certain amount of usage for weapon specific combat arts. (I can't say I've discovered the exact pre-reqs because different party members have had slightly different arts learnt when WA was learnt) Shielding/Enchanted/Parrying/Aura Customization * Have Godly modifiers, Ie. Godly Maul/Godly Bludgeon/Godly Pierce/Godly Slash * Requires all base combat arts for the wield style to be modified for speed or strong (depending on the weapons speed/strength hidden stats) and learnt to at level III. Mighty Knee Splitter III (modified for strength), Nimble Knee Splitter III (modified for speed) * Requires first weapon specific combat art to be learnt and modified for speed/strength, and minimum usage of this art required. I've gotten weapon arts at Mighty Reverse Delta III (one-handed axe specific), Mighty Hyper Hammer III (two-handed mace specific), Mighty Cross Slash II (one-handed sword specific) * Weapon art wasn't learnt until there was either certain level of weapon specific combat art or usage was high, it is probably usage though as upgrading art levels is a variable where as usage isnt. Remnant Weapon arts probably behave the same, but since Artis/Virtuis customizations require lots of jewel steel/reyas notes they take longer to achieve and these WA's will usually be learnt much earlier on. :Have Demonsblow on Khrynia with Superlative Demonblade. Got Switchback II, Dragon's Flight. Which is below III, so this requirement is false. Sorry. Spike225 23:32, 17 May 2009 (CET) :: Yes but she also has both Katana arts, which if you had read what I wrote it decreases requirements.Mikeyakame 02:30, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Morale Requirement? Honestly, I've heard a lot of differing opinion on whether morale affects special art triggers. The (limited) amount that I know/have read: *Rush's Omnistrike often triggers when his union morale is high *Talisman's Gift tends to trigger when Rush's union HP is low *I've had Gae Bolg trigger w/ really low overall and union morale, so long as David wasn't deadlocked and a lot (5+) of enemies were on the field. *The Remnant WA seem to depend on union morale (it seems at least high morale triggers it often) *I've heard regular WA depend on union morale, but to a lesser extent. Any other observations? Input? Contradictions? -Corban1177 11:05, 20 May 2009 (UTC) This is what I've found. * Unique arts can trigger at both low morale/low hp and high morale/any hp * Rush omnistrike only triggers at high morale because Talisman Gift triggers at low hp/low morale. This is my hunch, Talisman's Gift Art has higher priority than Omnistrike art at low morale/low hp condition, if this if the case and priority determines which Unique Art is available in which conditions, then blocking Talisman's Gift should result in Omnistrike low hp/low morale condition, much the same as Omnistrike behaves for Irina, and Hundred Flowers behaves for Emmy. * Omnistrike while being the same, are performed differently for Rush and Irina. Irina :- The damage inflicted when Irina uses Omnistrike is based on her weapons Attack stats. Ie. Nightbloom Virtutis which has 240~ ATK deals on average 150K damage irrespective of union morale, battlefield morale does effect it though but not as greatly as it does others. Difference between battlefield morale enemy advantage and friendly advantage usually reduces damage on enemy adv. to around 90-120K avg, while at friendly adv. will do 180-210K avg. Neutral varies on enemy defense stats I believe. Rush :- The damage inflicted is probably relative to his strength stat simply because his version is a physical attack to the enemy, and I know when I land a punch on someone it hits hard because I have alot of strength behind me, a weaker person wouldn't land nearly as heavy of a physical hit. If this is true, Rush' damage is factored in by his Combat/Mystic art usage. High combat art usage results in ratio of strength to intelligence greater than 1:1, high mystic art usage gives strength to intelligence ratio of less than 1:1. Balanced gives roughly 1:1. High str to int ratio deals less mystic art damage but more combat art, and vice versa. Neutral deals heavy damage with both, but never substantial without accessory/formation/class bonus such as Weapon + 5 or Mystic Arts + 5. * Ex Machina with David is different, it is a long range Unique Art used to focus Kallendros Remnant (Gae Bolg) into a heavy damage focus attack without completely releasing it, Gae Bolg summon on the other hand is the full extent of summoning his remnant's abilities, which hits the whole battlefield at the cost of reduced damage from channeling its energy into many smaller balls of energy. * Gae Bolg has trigger conditions, first is AP, second is combination of enemy unions present/total number of units combined from all unions, and third is lock status. If David's Union has Starting AP of > 80AP, you immediately meet #1 when you trigger a battle, #2 is met when the combination of unions/units/possibly relative BR are right, #3 is met first turn if you initiated the battle. So if these are met you will get Gae Bolg summon any fight you initiate with over 80AP starting if enemy union/unit/rank combined value appears to be either extremely overwhelming or extremely deadly. Ancient ruins I get this any battle with 4+ Greater Demon or 4-5 Ancbolder unions, every turn until their numbers are either reduced or they no longer pose a serious threat to my party. Once threat is gone, you won't get it anymore that battle, rather if your union morale is max or nearly max and out of lock Ex Machina will be available instead. * Dual snowpetal Unique Art though being a battlefield art and having same AP cost as Gae Bolg, behaves unlike any other battlefield art. It has highest priority at full union morale like Ex Machina so will always be available as long as Khrynia isn't KO status, but at the same time it doesn't have the same requirements as either Gae Bolg, Galaxy, or even any Remnant battlefield Weapon Art. Only requirements to use it are #1 enough AP and #2 full union morale. It can be used in or out of lock status, and can be used irrespective of enemy union/unit presence. Fighting Lost Remnant, Fallen or EC will trigger the art at high morale no differently than having a battlefield full of unions does. I've found the total damage from the art is something along the lines of Main Hand weapon ATK + Khrynia Main Hand Weapon ATK / 2, so if both Irina and Khrynia have weapons with over 200 ATK (Nightbloom Virtutis = ~240, Shielding Demonblade = ~200-210) it does extreme damage to the whole battlefield, and when used as part of critical offense chain the damage is increased further by the chain bonus. It's one of the most deadly arts in the game, but with both Khrynia/Irina having relatively low HP the union needs 4 or 5 members to stand after EC EoT arts or Lost Remnant hand of god attack. These fights are better suited to low hp/morale Omnistrike and 2 high HP units to absorb the damage and keep her alive. I rate it #1 crowd control art, with Gae Bolg at second, and Fatal Eclipse third. * Remnant weapon arts fall in two categories, battlefield and union type. * Union type is arts such as Lugh's Revenge, Schiavona, Snowpetal & Bel'Kwiniths Fury. The requirements to trigger these are very minimal, #1 is high union morale, #2 is lock status, from either current deadlock or obtaining deadlock through priority (ie. if you select union remnant WA and union is flanking, they will force a deadlocked union to break the lock so they can take their place to perform the art), thats basically it. * Battlefield type is arts such as Megalore, Snowblind, Zeal's Virtue, Galaxy (Ludope), etc. These have different requirements to trigger, #1 is high union morale, #2 is enemy union count/unit count/rank difference/deadly or overwhelming presence, and #3 is union has no current lock status. Once the command is issued on PC enemy union's will be unable to violate #3 by attempting lock, it has higher priority than raidlock/flank/rear attacks so it will always be successful. #1 and #3 can be achieved with every DLC/rare boss, but #2 requires enemy presence to be high and dangerous, while a DLC boss is dangerous their presence is either alone or with minimal support unions. Either way neither of these meet requirements of #2 condition, one exception may be Jhana Royals on the third reinforcement when the king/queen appear if union morale is high or max after defeating the Remnant Duke Hermeien was bound to, something something Synthesis. If BR is too high they may not be much of a threat since they only have max 100-120K hp per union for king and queen. I've only ever triggered Megalore from Pagus once in the whole game, and that was at one of the Bases at low Battle Rank. It came up turn 2 or 3, took out the battlefield and never came up again! Same goes for Zeal's Virtue and Galaxy, I've had both Gaou and Ludope as union leaders for some time and never gotten either art to trigger. * Weapon Specific WA's don't behave according to the rules for Remnant WAs/Unique Arts, WA's such as Hawkarang, Double Down and Demonsblow have a union lock requirement to perform them, but that is achieved through priority when you select the command chain. AP requirement in my experience to trigger this kind of weapon art is actually the total AP required for the union to perform a critical offense chain, which depending on number in union and their abilities, can be as little as 20-30AP more or as much as even 200-250AP more when the unions position puts them in the right place to drop two WA's same turn. I've had Hawkarang/Double Down chain plenty of times with Rush and Nora same union, but generally I only get from using Rejuvenating Water Arcana and union morale is half way or more, and battlefield morale is at least neutral, but friendly advantage at max will trigger them each and every turn if you have enough AP to keep them up. As long as the union doesn't take a substantial hit to their morale from an EoT art or something similar, and you have one union performing Rejuvenating Water arcana every 2 or 3 turns (they have to remain out of deadlock, and high morale triggers command to come up when you have taken damage across 50% of your unions or have burnt through lots of AP doing WA attacks). Hawkarang/Double Down crit offense chain for 5 unit union cost me 365AP per turn or so, with 2 or 3 units using heavy hitting mystic/combat art attacks. Good for 400-500K damage if you land every attack in the chain per turn, but these WA's leave the union open to KO attacks direct or indirectly, best used for Dragon's and other heavily defended bosses. If you pull these on Lost Remnant or White Conqueror there's a good chance the union will be KO'd directly or indirectly. Unique arts which temporarily raise union physical evasion against 99% of attacks are better suited to these bosses. I think Obliterate by EC and Armageddon by Lost Remnant are two of the only attacks which unique art evasion stat up doesn't always prevent instant KO. Obliterate KO's a union if the union has 0 morale or they haven't landed an attack in a couple of turns, if they are active in attacking and have some morale it is rendered ineffective. Mikeyakame 12:28, 20 May 2009 (UTC) XBOX: Special, Unique, Summons - work both on high and low union morale. Enemy itself or the overall morale does not seem to matter, although I have the feeling that a difficult fight (enemy has higher BR) triggers them more often. Weapon arts can be used anytime when you have enough APs. I suppose that the unit class plays a role here because after my Rush became a Warlock I've never seen a WA for him again. - Merthos 11:27, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Some additional Data on Weapon Specific WA's. I'll update this table as I learn more! Haven't got Schiavona with Jager yet at this rank with Schiavona Artis. I also don't plan to include characters like Khrynia who get a WA as soon as they are equipped with their upgraded weapon because there is no way to account for their weapon usage development, therefore the data they provide is meaningless. The characters above are ones I developed from early on, so I can account for their weapon usage and development as I've gone through the game. Mikeyakame 05:49, 25 May 2009 (UTC) I don't want to rain on your data but I just got lucky and somehow learned Schiavona by accident really on the PC version. Jager learned it at BR83 with a Schiavona Artis +2 during the Enlightened Seven fight and he was not a union leader (Torgal was), if that matters. He's also got Bluff and Flash Bomb but those are unavailable and of course he's got Beowulf and Lob Omen. His combat arts weren't really that impressive at all. *Nimble Double Strike IV *Nimble Thunderclap III *Nimble Cascade Strike IV *Dragon Crush (This really is just level I. I pretty much never used it.) *Nimble Fleche II Hope this helps. Ab123 06:54, 26 May 2009 (UTC) : I'm pretty certain using plain old "Attack" command counts towards learning Weapon Arts too, and that might be the discrepancy we are seeing between people. I tend to select the command chain with minimal or no attack command the most often, so as to level up combat arts as fast as possible. If using "Attack" counts which it should that is a variable that can't be accounted for, because if the unit is a Union Leader which mine nearly always are that learn Weapon Arts first, that is why my combat art levels are generally higher than most others since Union Leader gets priority on AP use. Mikeyakame 08:27, 26 May 2009 (UTC)